


Let Go

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Feelings, Don't Know How To Tag This, It's 140 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Dean picks up a leaf and has thoughts about it.





	

Dean picks up a leaf. It’s a little broken, the crisp parts having flaked away, but it’s brightly coloured and pretty. He wouldn’t normally have bothered with it or noticed it, even, but as Dean rolls the stem between two fingers and watches it spin, he thinks Cas might have. The angel did have a thing for nature.

After a moment, he un-pinches his fingers and watches it flutter to the ground, faster than a feather would, but it’s a slow descent nonetheless.

He thinks maybe he’s like that leaf, chipped in some places, missing some parts, a little broken, but bright with a human soul thrumming inside. 

Cas did pick him up, raised him from perdition, so Dean must at least be a little similar to that leaf, he decides. He wonders if that means he’s been free-falling ever since Cas let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you'd like :)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
